7:03 pm
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Porta, mais três, mais pés, mais linhas, igual à chuva. Chuva, mais fome, mais rugidos, igual a secundárias. Secundárias e chuva correspondem. Secundárias e chuva, porta antes.


**Nome do autor:** Thai  
**Título:** 7:03 pm  
**Ship:** Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Observação:** UA

* * *

**7:03 pm**  
por Thai

**  
Well, I've been here before.**

Todos os dias, quase sempre antes do entardecer, chovia torrencialmente. Sim, daquelas chuvas cujas gotículas nos fazem lembrar de espelhos quebrados por um soco, que o esmiúça e parece torná-lo, novamente, areia. Todos os dias o dilúvio declinava daquele modo, então os passos, nas ruas, prontamente apressavam-se, estalando nas poças e calçadas aquáticas como se a velocidade humana impedisse a chuva de chover. Alguns, os prevenidos, calçavam suas botas ainda pela manhã. Outros, como Luna Lovegood, contentavam-se com chinelos de dedo, afinal, água molha e mais nada.

Bem, chinelos de dedo podem não ser a melhor idéia do mundo, principalmente quando se arrebentam em meio à chuva, mas até que são bonitinhos e não prendem a circulação dos pés.

* * *

**I've sat on the floor**

Nenhum rosto parecia um rosto. Não, não para Luna Lovegood, que gargalhava deliberadamente da própria situação: abaixada entre os passantes alarmados, os joelhos contra o cimento encharcado da calçada, as mãos atando, novamente, a borracha do chinelo amarelo. Era inusitado, engraçado, contudo, por que ninguém parecia julgar o mesmo ao manter seus semblantes irrequietos, com olhares perdidos nos pontos ocultados pelo cinza embaçado? Talvez fosse fome. E fome aborrecia. Aborrecia muito.

Ela se aproximou dos demais, sem apetite. Protegiam-se, todos eles, da água fria, sob o telhado que indicava a entrada de um restaurante qualquer. Ninguém entrava, ninguém saía, apenas permaneciam calados, ansiosos. Luna Lovegood chacoalhou os cabelos platinados com os dedos, retirando o excesso de umidade enquanto olhava para os lados. Nenhum sorriso? O dia lhe parecia tão interessante...

* * *

**In a grey, grey room**

Todos os dias, quase sempre antes do entardecer, Luna Lovegood fechava a porta atrás de si sem ao menos pensar em trancá-la. Respirava e inspirava três vezes, metodicamente: a primeira era uma saudação, a segunda, degustação, e a terceira, a confirmação de que o ar estava bom. Não pisava em nenhuma linha divisória na calçada nem em espaços entre um pedaço de asfalto e outro. Tocava, com os pés, somente os trechos brancos das faixas de pedestres. Preferia cores primárias e achava as secundárias azarentas. Três era melhor que dois, melhor que um. Sete era melhor que treze. Sete era pior que três.

Sete e três. Sete e três da tarde. Guarda-chuvas se chocando, capas farfalhando aos calcanhares ligeiros e muitos, muitos rugidos silenciosos. O restaurante hospedando os amedrontados e Luna Lovegood, a comparsa incrédula, que sempre, sempre sorria.

— Qual é sua cor favorita? – a voz dela, melodiosa, parecia ordenar ao clamor do dilúvio que se calasse.

Olhares impacientes, muitos, muitos deles, caíram sobre ela. Luna Lovegood humildemente ansiou, naquele momento, conhecer as preferências de cada um deles e pensou que iniciariam uma conversa para passar o tempo. Olhares indigestos não eram um assunto. Grande idéia, Luna Bobalhona! Contente-se em observar o que não se pode ver, além do cinza, além do cinza, além do cinza, além do cinza...

Secundárias azarentas. Secundárias flutuantes, ofuscadas pela chuva. Onde?

* * *

**Where I stay in all day  
**  
Porta, mais três, mais pés, mais linhas, igual à chuva. Chuva, mais fome, mais rugidos, igual a secundárias. Secundárias e chuva correspondem. Secundárias e chuva, porta antes.

Se a água era tão transparente, por que o excesso dela ofuscava? Se as cores eram cores, na chuva, por que não pareciam elas mesmas? Não sabia, com certeza, qual das azarentas ela era, contudo mordia-se de curiosidade para saber. Luna Lovegood sabia que deveria tirar aquela secundária de perto, porém, como fazê-lo, em sua mobilidade tão apaziguadora? Não era apaziguadora! Era violenta! Era autoritária! Nada de secundárias! Nada!

As sobrancelhas de Luna Lovegood formaram um único traço sobre seus olhos. Os chinelos amarelos, quase secos, encharcaram-se de novo, e a borracha molhada emitiu sons engraçados a cada passo. Tão engraçados que Luna Lovegood sequer notara. Perdera a secundária fosca de vista e isso findava toda a sua felicidade. Se não a ocultasse, a chuva cairia para sempre. Deveria acabar com isso. Acabar com a fome e com os rugidos. Onde estava? Onde estava?

Luna Lovegood atravessou a avenida às cegas, antes de alcançar uma nova calçada. Buscou por ela, buscou decididamente. E a encontrou. Secundária fosca e teimosa, pare de flutuar e volte já para casa! Luna Lovegood não conseguira proferir palavra alguma e perseguiu a cor secundária até onde pôde. A viu adentrar uma porta e findar a rebeldia diária ocultando-se além do vidro escuro. Luna Lovegood respirou profundamente e lhe deu as costas.

* * *

**I don't eat**

Metódica, metódica, metódica. Abandonava os amigos famintos para perseguir a secundária flutuante. Muitos dias, muitas chuvas. Luna Lovegood não sabia como fazê-la parar de incitar a tormenta, no entanto prosseguia, seguindo-a de perto sem conseguir conhecer seu cheiro ou algo que lhe ajudasse a descobrir suas fraquezas. O vidro escuro a abrigava e Luna Lovegood forçava-se a deixá-la, por hora.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo gastou em descobertas infundadas. Não saberia dizer quantas vezes tentou falar-lhe, embora a voz não deixasse sua garganta. Luna Lovegood calculou muitos números, deduziu ainda mais possibilidades, avaliou cada detalhe, desenhou métodos e aprendeu sobre as cores, para, por fim, desvendar o maior mistério de sua vida.

* * *

**But I play with this grey, grey food.**

No último dia, Luna Lovegood agiu. Trancou a porta ao sair, não se dedicou à respiração, pisou fora da faixa de pedestres e calçou botas. Fingiu-se de faminta, abrigou-se na entrada do restaurante, praguejou ao aguardar pela chuva, rugiu internamente, mas o céu permanecia claro em seu anoitecer inevitável. Naquela tarde não choveu. Luna Lovegood vencera a cor secundária causadora de todo alarde, simplesmente por alterar o princípio daquela saga.

Sorriu. Sorriu como há dias não conseguia. Deixou o telhado desnecessário e atravessou, cuidadosa, a avenida. Estava limpa, estava seca, porém desconfortável. Sentia... Sentia que havia algo errado. Algo muito, muito errado e que ela deveria corrigir. Não era ela. Era ela, sim. Não, não era. Os olhos de Luna Lovegood marejaram-se e ela teve de piscar ainda algumas vezes para que parassem de lhe iludir a visão. Estava atrás dela. Estava, estava sim!

Luna Lovegood se voltou. Lá estava a cor secundária dominando um chapéu. Não, ela não flutuava; abrigava um rosto, com olhos, sentimentos e um sorriso. Às sete e três, sob a chuva, Luna Lovegood soube que era a estação daquele ano que fazia a chuva chover. Luna Lovegood soube, naquele instante, quem ela era, e que seus modos, seus chinelos amarelos, a porta destrancada, a respiração trigêmea e os pés nas faixas brancas a compunham, faziam dela quem ela era. Luna Lovegood soube, então, como a maior decisão de toda a sua vida, que roxo era sua cor favorita.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Os trechos em inglês fazem parte da música "Grey Room", Damien Rice. Acho que me baseei um pouco no meu Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo para escrever essa fic, HAHAHA. Dedico tudo isso ao meu **bofe**, que leu o primeiro parágrafo e me incentivou a continuar, a **Tai**, sempre tão fofa, dividindo suas opiniões comigo (a Luna faz sexo selvagem e é isso é uma lei!), a **Gween**, por ter sido tão legal revisando e salvando minha pele das vírgulas (ou com elas) e a **Chloe** e a **Katherine**, que propuseram o challenge de Ficlets, no 6V lindo e tesão!

Lembrando que reviews me deixam SUPER saltitante, galere!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijo.


End file.
